1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular display rack and, more specifically, to a display rack having a plurality of cylindrical bins oriented horizontally and stacked vertically. The cylindrical bins consist of a transparent half-pipe bottom with vertical dividers attached to two circular end caps. The circular end caps provide a hinge for a rotatable door and snap-to-fit features that allow the stacking of the bins vertically.
2. Description of Related Art
Display bins used in retail locations for the display of consumer products, such as salty snacks, candy, crackers, and cookies, are common in the industry. Prior art displays include units built with wire shelving on metal frames, plastic rectangular bins, and vertical cardboard towers. The product is typically available for viewing and dispensing from the front of the display. Many prior art display units are loadable from either the front or the back, but rarely from both positions. Most prior art display units also do not provide a barrier to shoplifting while maintaining product visibility. Finally, many prior art display units lack modular flexibility and maintain a relatively fixed configuration.
A need exists, therefore, for a display rack that is modular in design, loadable from the front or rear, that allows for both visibility of the product and some barrier to shoplifting. Such display rack should be easy to assemble and construct and ergonomically intuitive in use.